Better Late than Never
by AisuhanaRyuuInari
Summary: [Oneshot: SasNar lemon] Both Sakura and Kakashi are running late, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to their own devices. Request fic for GothicSuicide


This is a request fic for GothicSuicide (I think I spelled that right). Here's your Sas/Nar fic you wanted. Lemme know what you think, whether it's good or a total waste of your time.

**Disclaimer: **I no own, you no sue. The idea is the only thing that's mine. Oh, and the lemon, that's mine too. -blinks- What?

**WARNING: Okay, people, there is a major lemon in here (but hopefully still to standards), so if you no likey this stuff (yaoi -drools- ) then leave now or forever hold your peace. I gave you fair warning, so if anyone flames me cause this was yaoi, then, there's no nice way to say this, you're dumb. SO I'M GIVING YOU FAIR WARNING! YAOI LEMON ALERT! Got it? Good!**

-----

Better Late than Never

Sasuke Uchiha stood by the wooden bench, watching his teammate pace restlessly with a bored expression.

"I'm used to Kakashi-sensei being an hour or so late, but _four!_ And Sakura, too! What, did they sleep in? Fall off the bridge on their way here?"

Sasuke tuned him out, opting to watch the blonde rather than hear him. He'd admitted to himself that he had an intense liking for the fox-boy that went far beyond friendship. He was just waiting for the right moment to reveal it. "Shut up, dobe. You're giving me a headache."

Naruto rounded on him. "You shut up, teme! Aren't you--mmf!" The blonde's eyes widened as his stream of words were abruptly cut off by the Uchiha's lips connecting with his own.

It was the only way the raven haired boy could think of to silence the baka, and he couldn't necessarily say he didn't enjoy his conclusion.

Naruto was shocked for a moment before kissing Sasuke back with a passion, granting Sasuke entrance to his mouth and clashing his tongue with the other's.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss, his fantasies becoming reality. He didn't care if things were progressing faster than was normal. He still undid Naruto's pants, then his own, grabbing the blonde by the hips and pulling him closer, grinding their growing erections together.

Naruto pulled back, throwing his head back with a gasp. Sasuke took this opportunity to suck and lick along Naruto's neck and collarbone. He ground their hips together again.

The sensations were a little too much for the blonde and he collapsed, falling forward and pushing Sasuke down on the bench behind. Upon seeing the position the Uchiha now held, the fox-boy climbed into his lap, his knees on either side. He kissed Sasuke again passionately, lowering and impaling himself on the raven haired boy. The passion and lust were so great, the pain that should have been there was far in his mind.

Sasuke was in heaven. The other's heat and tightness engulfed him, causing him to throw his head back with a small cry. He grabbed the blonde's hips as the boy above him began to move. He moved as well, thrusting into his lover, moaning loudly, his eyes closed tightly in pleasure.

Upon seeing the darker boy in such rapture, the mischievous nature of the kitsune inside him surfaced. Naruto put two fingers to Sasuke's mouth, who in turn began sucking them. After a while, Naruto took back his fingers and reached behind, causing him to arch back and alter the rhythm the two had set.

Both gasped, Naruto letting out a moan as Sasuke released a growl-like groan. The blonde then positioned his saliva coated fingers at Sasuke's entrance and thrust them in, causing the raven boy to cry out and arch, filling Naruto even more.

The pace quickened as Naruto worked his fingers. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's own throbbing erection and began to stroke and squeeze it in opposite timing to the current rhythm.

It wasn't long before the blonde came, his seed covering both of them. His tight walls clenching around him made Sasuke come with a loud cry.

Both boys lay there afterwards, trying to catch their breath. Naruto began nibbling on Sasuke's earlobe, causing the other boy to sigh deeply.

"Naruto."

The blonde didn't move, only let out a soft "Hmm?".

Sasuke moaned softly as Naruto raked his teeth down the column of his throat. "Let's continue this somewhere more private." The fox-boy agreed with a nod. In a flash, both boys were gone.

A few minutes later, an enraged Sakura dragged a half-asleep Kakashi to the meeting site. Upon seeing no one else there, she let out a dejected sigh and sat down to wait, chin in hand.

"I hope they're having fun, whatever they're doing."

-----

There you are, GothicSuicide. I hope you and all the other readers liked it. If there's anything more you want me to do (any of you) just say the word and I'll do it. Or . . . at least do my best. Thanks for reading!

AisuhanaRyuuInari


End file.
